W is for wolverine
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Darcy and Logan have more in common than they think at first. Well, they are related after all.


Own Nothing

One Shot

W is for Wolverine.

* * *

><p>They stared at each other, sizing each other up as if they were about to pick a fight with the other one. The thing was, was that one of them was 6'5 mutant man with rapid healing powers and claws that came out of his hands, the other was Darcy Lewis, science intern.<p>

"I don't know what to tell you two." Charles Xavier stated as he reread the chart in front of him. "Logan, she is your daughter." He looked up to see the two of them continuing their staring contest. "I know it must come of a shock to the two of you but we did run the test three times."

"I need a drink." Darcy stated with a sigh as she lowered her gaze.

Logan gave a little smirk and nodded. "Scotch?"

"Yes." Darcy followed him out of the room.

"I can only see this ending badly." Xavier sighed as he stared down at the results. "Maybe one more time just to be sure." He picked up the phone to dial down to Hank.

* * *

><p>…..<p>

"This was not what I was thinking when I thought we were going to bond as a family." Darcy groaned as she laid on the mat. "I already get training with Natasha."

"No kid of mine is going to be defenseless." Logan growled. "Get up and try again."

Darcy closed her eyes for just a second and push back a cry and she felt her body weigh down with exhaustion. "Why didn't I get your mutant powers of healing?" She asked as she pushed herself up with a groan. She stood up and looked at him.

"You don't want the claws?" He asked her with a smirk.

She snorted. "Please it would be like running with scissors, let's not get crazy now."

* * *

><p>….<p>

"She's cute." Darcy pointed with her beer. "Cute blonde by the pool table, an eight at least."

He glanced over and shook his head as he sipped his beer. "We're not doing this."

"What, getting you laid?" She arched an eyebrow at him. "Well one of us should be having sex."

He gave her look. "What's stopping you?" He asked her.

"What?" She returned his look. "And have you go all Cujo on them?" She downed the bottom of her beer and ordered another one. "I'll never get laid with you as a Dad."

"If he isn't man enough to handle a conversation." He stated.

She widened her eyes. "I knew you talked to that Ryan guy."

He snorted. "For a guy whose Mutant power is darkness, he's a wuss."

She rolled her eyes and pointed to the red head who walked in. "Her, she looks to be right up your alley."

He glanced over the woman and sighed, knowing Darcy wouldn't be giving up anytime soon. "I'll buy her a drink." He stated.

She tossed her hands up in defense. "That's all I'm asking." She gave him a smile. "Go get her Cujo."

* * *

><p>….<p>

"I'm not sure you get it." She stated as she glanced down at the bike. "This whole, I don't need you to buy my affections thing. Free booze, sure, keep doing that, or ITunes gift cards. But a bike."

He rolled his eyes at her. "It isn't new." He replied. "I bought it a few years back, old piece of junk and I rebuilt."

"So what are you saying?" She looked at him.

He handed her a helmet. "I'm saying get your ass on the bike, you're getting your first lesson."

"You know, I did ride dirt bikes as a teenager and a few boyfriends with motorcycles in college." She smiled as she straddled the bike.

"Nice bike." Steve stated as he walked through the garage over to them. "She yours Logan?"

Logan smirked. "No, it's the Kid's first bike."

Steve smiled at Darcy. "That's great Darcy, congratulations, maybe we can go riding sometime."

Darcy blushed, squeezing the helmet in her hands. "Sure. Love too."

"Great." He smiled brightly at her before turning to Logan. "See you around Logan." He waved goodbye and walked off.

Darcy glared at her Dad. "You son of a bitch."

* * *

><p>….<p>

Darcy woke up in a bed, not her bed. She remember how soft her sheets were, and the fact that she just washed with the newest Gain fragrance that she asked JARVIS to put on the shopping list. So not her bed, she moved her fingers, scratchy, she probably a hospital bed. She opened her eyes to see the bed laid out in front of her. She was right, she smiled about the small bet she had going on in her head.

She looked around and noticed that there was an IV drip but the needle wasn't in her skin, just out laying on the bed. "What?"

"You're awake." Logan stated.

She looked over to him and the blinding light behind him coming through the windows. "Light." She groaned and watched through squinted eyes as he got up and pulled the shades across to block it out. "What happened?"

"HYDRA attacked the tower, a few others were hurt." He supplied.

"I feel like there was more." She rubbed her face with her hand. "What's wrong?" She looked up at him to see his worry expression. "Oh no." She stopped. "I lost my IPod again?"

He snorted. "Good to see that you're fine." He looked towards the door then back at her. "You healed yourself."

She burrowed her eyebrows and looked down at her body and she felt fine. She sat up and tossed the covers off to see that her body was normal. She wasn't covered in bruises or scrapes. She looked at the IV drip and held it up. "So I think really proves that I'm your kid."

* * *

><p>….<p>

"So you and Steve seemed to have fun in your big man bonding time." Darcy started as she walked up to him in the garage in Xavier's school. "Your super fun time camping trip deep into the woods, so deep that one would think that you two were burying a body. Deep enough that cell service was cut off and there was no way to know what you two were up to." She stopped next to her Dad as he worked on his bike. "So what did that two of you do, if I may ask?"

"Talk." He grunted out of he worked on the engine.

"Talked?" She asked skeptical. "You and Captain America were into the woods to talk?"

"We also hunted, trained and rock climbed." He replied. "Sometimes older folks like to spend time away from the kids."

"Old folks? So you two old folks wanted to get away for the week?"

He stopped what he was working on and looked up at her. "What do you want Darce?"

"I want to know what you're playing at." She crossed her arms and glared down at him.

He gave her a smirk. "When you get to be my age Darce, keeping secrets is one of the ways that makes you feel young again."

"God, you suck." She rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Come on, I'm buying you dinner." She smiled brightly at him as she met him in the common room of the Xavier school.

He arched a brow at her and shrugged. "What's the occasion?" He asked her as they walked out to the front to grab their bikes.

"A thank you." She kissed him on the cheek before he went to the garage to get his bike. She waited for him to meet her out front and then led him into town to get food. They went to their usual joint, a family owned steakhouse and bar. They ordered their usual and sipped their beers while they waited. "Steve asked me out." She smiled as she swayed in her side of the booth. "We actually had two dates already."

Logan raised an eyebrow at her. "Do I need to ask him of his intentions?"

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "Like you didn't already do that in the woods."

He gave her a smirk and tipped back his beer in silence.

* * *

><p>…<p>

It was a weird day for her, certainly not like she imagined. She imagine she would be by herself during this part of her life, when this happened. Her mom died when she was twenty, she didn't know her dad at the time. But now, here she was, with her dad and he smiled down at her as he was about to walk her down the aisle. She never imagine that she would be here with her dad but she was happy she was.

He led her down the aisle, the wedding set in the one of the beautiful yards of the Xavier estate, a private and small affair. She looked through the veil to see Steve standing there in his Army uniform and smiling back at her. She felt her heart race, her knees wanting to go weak from the look in his eyes. Before she knew it, she was standing there in front of him, Logan lifting her veil and kissed her cheek. He shook Steve's hand and sat down in his seat.

Darcy gave him one last smile before looking up at Steve and laughed. "This was his plan all along." She whispered.

"I know." Steve replied. "I agree with it."

"Me too." Darcy smiled.


End file.
